I've never had a dad before
by lionkingview
Summary: Kovu wants to talk to Simba about something that had been on his mind ever since he joined Simbas pride.


One Shot inspired by the fanart

"I've never had a dad before"

by

Redthelioness on Deviantart

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me, Kovu?" Simba, the King of the Pridelands approached his soon to be son-in-law.

"Er...Yes. I'm not sure how to find the right words. " The younger lion said with a shivering nervousness in his voice.

Kovu avoided making eye contact with Simba.

.

"Is it about the wedding ceremony?" Simba inquired.

"Cause if that's it then I gotta tell ya. Don't sweat it, I only threw up twice out of nervousness."

Simba chuckled trying to ease the tension that emanated from Kovu like a shadow cast from a boulder against the sun.

The younger lion didn't react.

.

"It's not the ceremony." Kovu started.

"You know how I was hailed as Scars heir? As I grew up, this was always gnawing on me. I never meet scar.

Never even heard his voice or got to know any part of him. All I know of him , I know from other people telling me."

Kovu looked at the clear blue sky. The baobab tree under which the two lions were taking shade rustled in a slight breeze.

"Even my own mother I could barely connect to. But I could feel her, hear her and see her. As mentally disturbed as she was,

she still was my mother. She protected me when I was in danger. Comforted me when I had a bad dream...she wasn't a bad lioness,

just very disturbed. I know that might seem absurd to you but without wanting to sound condescending, you didn't know her."

.

Simba didn't say anything, he waited for Kovu to continue talking.

" She could be cruel too. It was then that I was ever so happy to have my brother and sister. Nuka took more than just a few

beatings for me and after nearly drowning he too turned as mad as mother. I think that's why she started to be harder on him.

Nuka became a mirror image of her. I think I would've cracked if it weren't for Vitani. She has a great twisted sense of humor to her

that makes even the most disturbing things feel less harsh."

.

Kovu turned away from Simba as he suppressed a tear. Thinking of all the beautiful moments of his cubhood made him feel like a flower

pedal trapped in a maelström. Sinking ever deeper into memories of joy and of saddened confusion.

.

"I always asked myself what my life would have been like if my mother had a partner by her side. Someone to keep her balanced

to stop her from going into furious fits of rage. Someone who could've reassured both my siblings of their self-worth."

.

Kovu went quiet.

Simba didn't know how to respond.

Kovu was still facing away from Simba.

.

"Simba. I always asked myself when I was growing up just what it would be like to have a parent who wouldn't love me with no conditions in one moment but then turn around to hurt me in the next."

A slight sniffle could be heard from Kovu.

.

"I would lay awake at night quite often and wished for another mother or perhaps a father." A tear fell to Kovus left.

"Last week you told me that..." Kovu sniffled once again trying to contain his tears.

"...you told me that you were proud to call me a member of your pride and also your future son-in-law."

Kovu turned around to face Simba. Tears rolling down both of his cheeks, Kovu smiled a smile of gratitude.

"You also said that I was like an actual son to you. I don't know how I can ever repay you..." Kovu's voice cracked as he broke down in tears.

Tears of happiness.

.

Kovu closed his eyes trying to recompose himself, hot tears making their way down his face like and unstoppable river.

Suddenly he felt something touch his forehead.

"Kovu, you are an amazing lion and having you in my pride is worth more than any repayment I could ever ask for.

I couldn't be prouder to call you my son."

Simba said as his forehead touched Kovus and a single tear of pride rolled down the Kings right cheek.

.

Kovu took a deep breath."I've never had a dad before." He declared with an almost childlike sense of joy.

* * *

The End


End file.
